1. Field of Art
The present invention relates to a display device which displays an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information oriented society has been developed, demands for displays for displaying an image are increasing. Thus, various flat displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), and organic light emitting display (OLED) have been used recently.
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel fabricated by bonding first and second substrates with a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and electrodes are formed on the facing surfaces of the first and second substrates so that the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules depends on an electric field applied to the electrodes to thereby make a difference in transmittance.
Meanwhile, spacers are provided between the first substrate and the second substrate in order to maintain a constant distance between the first substrate and the second substrate. The spacers are classified into ball spacers and column spacers according to their shapes and arrangement. The ball spacers are formed in such a manner to be distributed on the first substrate or the second substrate, and the column spacers are formed through patterning on the first or the second substrate.
Recently, column spacers have been widely used since they can be easily formed in a desired pattern at a specific location, and the column spacers are formed generally on a color filter substrate requiring a relatively small number of processes.
On the other hand, the higher the resolution of the liquid crystal display device becomes, the closer the distance between the pixels does. Laminating the first substrate and the second substrate, an arrangement defect of lamination is generated. This may lead to the gap stain on the display panel because of shifting the liquid crystal.